Fever
by Song-of-Fate
Summary: It was a joke. They were guys; they messed around like this all the time. Seriously. One little dance, if you could call all that flailing and spinning a dance, wasn't going to completely change his entire way of thinking…Chase/Logan Slash/MxM
1. o n e

**Prompt: Zoey 101: **It was a joke. They were guys; they messed around like this all the time. Seriously. One little dance wasn't going to completely change his entire way of thinking…._Chase/Logan, sides of Michael/Lisa, Zoey/OC(Simon) maybe Quinn/Lola _

**WARNINGS:** SLASH. And I'm going to specify because this fandom is a Disney one and most people are probably like...WTF? So. Slash = Guy/Guy or a GAY relationship. And there may even be a Girl/Girl relationship later too. So. If this offends you, just don't read it. Flames for my pairing choices aren't gonna get me to change them. Also. Swearing, slight AU and possible OOC-ness considering I don't know these characters very well.

**Notes:** I don't watch this show. Well, not very often anyway. I started watching a few episodes because tomorrow is my little sister's birthday and she requested a Chase/Logan fic. Yeah, I was surprised too. lol So here ya go little sis! I hope you like the first chapter!

* * *

**One**

* * *

"Logan."

"Nnnnghhh…!" Logan whined back, trying to ignore the loud sigh and the person shaking his shoulder in reply to it.

"Looogaaan."

_Nope. Still not happening. Time to roll over. _He thought sleepily and went to do so but was stopped as his fluffy, _warm_ blanket was viciously ripped off his body followed by a frustrated voice growling, "LOGAN!"

"What the _fuck _Chase?" He screamed back, trying to blindly(he refused to open his eyes) reach for his stolen comforter as his mind registered who the other voice belonged to. Giving up when he couldn't feel it, he scoffed and turned over on his stomach to curl back into his pillow. It was a hot morning anyway and he could sleep just as easily without it. _Take THAT stupid blanket thief! _

Logan could almost see Chase rolling his eyes and he couldn't resist a smirk at the image. "Dude! We have class in like, fifteen minutes!"

The smug face died a slow, painful death._ Oh. Shit._

His eyes shot open with panic and he sat up so fast he almost bashed his head into Chase's curly haired one. He scrambled for the clock on his side table and groaned loudly when he realized his best friend wasn't just being a jackass. Logan stopped suddenly, breathing evening itself out as the panic faded slowly. _Hold up. _"Oh…Wait. So?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Chase. What'd he care if he missed class? All he had to do was charm his teachers a little next time he was in and they'd let him off easy. He was good like that.

Chase threw up his hands in exasperation and opened his mouth to reply when Michael suddenly came in followed by Lola and Quinn. Seeing Logan still in bed all three of them rolled their eyes in tandem.

"Looks like the diva isn't gonna get to primp this morning." Michael snickered, amused at his own joke once again. _Dude._

"Yeah you," Logan pointed. "Are not funny." He stood up, stretching languidly and waltzed over to his full-length mirror, smirking at his reflection. Fresh out of bed and he was still _hot. _"But I'll forgive you cuz I know you're just jealous of how awesome I am." The wink he threw over his shoulder was rewarded by Michael pretending to gag himself while the other three chuckled.

Lola tittered impatiently, "C'mon guys! We have to goooo!" She was bouncing excitedly next to Quinn who was just nodding in agreement, bouncing with her. Obviously they were eager to get to something and he was _sure _itwasn't first period. Well, maybe Quinn would be, but definitely not Lola. Unless there was some guy she had her eye on in that class. But he doubted that, since she couldn't keep her mouth shut when it came to stuff like that.

"What exactly is so important?" Logan asked, hands running through his hair as he quietly decided that he liked the scruffy look. He saw Chase watching him in the mirror and caught his eye, "And I know this has nothing to do with school you ass. So spill?" Chase laughed trying to look innocent. "It got you up didn't it? Which I'm still not sure why since you _never _care about getting to class on time."

Logan scoffed, "It's the I'm-gonna-be-in-deep-shit panic attack that's ingrained into every kid since kindergarten. I might not care now but I did before!" he muttered turning from the mirror to look at Chase. "And that's not even the point! If I _did_ care that would have been a real dickish thing to do Matthews!"

Chase bit his lip to keep to keep the chuckle in, hazel eyes glowing almost gold in the light. Crazy cat-eyed bastard. "Is dickish even a word?"

"Well technically…" Quinn cut in, but was silenced by Lola smacking her hand over her mouth and shaking her head. "Nope!" She hissed quietly. They'd _never _leave if Quinn started in too.

"It's a word because I _say _it's a word." Hmph. So _there._

"So basically you're saying that what you say is law?"

Logan nodded emphatically; nothing but his years of being forced into acting classes keeping his face straight at the moment. "I've trained you well." Chase blanched at him for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing hard. "_Trained?_ Excuse me? I-

"Anywayyy…..!" Lola, Quinn and Michael all interrupted at the same time, motioning toward the door with anxious glances. Guess there's a deadline to this little shindig.

Chase sighed but smiled, "Did you seriously forget?" At Logan's blank look he held up his hands and continued. " Okay, Zo needs us to help set up for a party, remember?"

No Logan didn't remember. And he made sure to say as much. "Ah. Noooo…? What party?" Four exasperated sighs came at him from four different directions and he turned around with a defensive cross of his arms. "What? So I don't remember! You could all just tell me me ya-oof!" He cut himself off as he got a mouthful of his own shirt. "Put that on." Chase said with a chuckle as he stood up. Logan opened his mouth to protest that Chase had no sense of fashion at all meaning he had no right to tell _him _what to wear, when he noticed it was actually the shirt he was thinking about wearing in the first place. _Weird._

But then again. Many people probably knew what clothes he wore most often. After all, he was Logan Reese. People paid attention to him. Of course his best friend would have some kind of idea. Logan supposed he could let Chase off for letting him be the last to know about this party thing.

"We can get you up to speed on the way down." Chase smirked then started ushering the other three out of the room. "Come on guys let's go! Zoey's gonna kill us if we don't get started soon!"

* * *

"So lemme' get this straight…" Logan started, his brows still drawn together in thought.

This was just _weird. _

"Zoey's got a new boyfriend." He reiterated to Michael and Quinn who were currently helping him hang decorations in the common room. So far the had the place decked out in purple, neon green and silver stars and streamers (seriously, _streamers?_) all of which were supposed to glow in the dark; hanging in various places along the walls and ceiling. Lola and Chase had run off to get the food and drinks and candy and whatever else Zoey thought they would need. She had left about an hour ago to pick up her new chew-toy…or boyfriend, whatever, from the airport. _Simon_ or something. Again, _whatever._

Quinn hummed happily, "Uh huhhh." You could almost see the hearts in her eyes. She was such a romantic it was almost sickening.

"And she wants to throw a party because he's coming to see her."

Another excited nod. "Yep."

"…_just _because he's coming to see her?"

"That's about it." Michael nodded then cursed when he accidentally stabbed himself in the finger with a tack. Logan cackled loudly at his friends pain and received a glare in return.

"So since when do you need an excuse to enjoy a party dude?" Michael mumbled around his abused finger.

Logan shrugged, "Hey now. I'm all down for any party. Especially Zoey's." he smirked, "You know she invites _all _the hotties!" Michael laughed and held up his fist for a bump. "No lie bro, no lie!" He grinned. Logan snorted and went back to trying to tack a star where he wanted it.

"I'm just curious." He started again. "Where did she even meet this guy? Christmas break only lasts like two weeks!" *

Michael shrugged, "Dunno man. Doesn't take long to fall for someone though." Ah. There was the 'Lisa' look again. The one Mike got every time anyone even _hinted_ at said girl.

_You've got it baaad my friend._ Logan thought with a shake of his head. He'd never had that issue because he simply never got that attached. And he was _just fine _without walking around with gooey eyes every time someone said or mentioned a certain person. He liked his brains a little less mushy thanks. And his girls a little less commitment ready as a matter of fact. 'Cuz the thought of being tied down like that to one person? So not his thing.

Quinn clapped her hands together and sighed dreamily, "Isn't it sweet! Zoey is _so _cute for doing this! Simon is just going to be thrilled!"

"Simon?" Logan and Michael asked at the same time.

"Yes Simon." Quinn giggled, "Zoey told Lola and I all about him. He sounds like a total hunk. AND!" She spun around quickly, sending them both sputtering as she smacked them both in the face with streamers. "He's from Poland!"

"Zoey speaks Polish?" Kevin, some random guy Zoey had picked up to help asked. Logan swore he was developing an eye twitch from the random crap this dude had been spouting since they started. Ranging anywhere from, "Did you know that the king of hearts is the only king without a mustache?" to "St. Stephen was the patron saint of bricklayers. Bricklayers!"

"Shut up Kevin." They all muttered for the fiftieth time in an hour.

Michael looked confused, "How the heck did Zoey manage to bag a dude from Poland over Christmas break?"

Logan smirked, "Zo's got gaaaame!" he sung and Quinn looked almost insulted. "It has nothing to do with_ game _and everything to do with true love!" She screeched, smacking him on the arm.

He rolled his eyes at this. "Quinn. Two weeks. And the kid's from another _country. _He's probably just looking for a quick fling before he goes back home or something."

It sucked that he had to be the pessimist. It really did. Quinn growled loudly and stomped her foot, obviously sick of him already. "You don't know anything about love!" She pouted, her sparkly bubble of happy popping at the thought of some guy using her friend. "And don't you even _think_ about saying that to her."

Logan suddenly felt a little bad. It was just a comment, but it was the truth nonetheless. The guy could turn out to be just as awesome as the girls have said and actually as into Zoey as she seemed to be with him. But he couldn't just let them all walk around with blinders on. If it was some guy from school he, Michael and Chase could easily find out what the dude was all about. But this kid was new and frankly, Logan didn't trust new people.

Speaking of Chase…"So…how's Chase been taking this?" Chase and Zoey had broken up four months ago, their epic 'best friend turned lover" situation fizzling out after a couple of months.

Quinn froze and bit her lip in a guilty gesture. She probably hadn't thought about it. Michael met his gaze and shrugged one shoulder, "He seems fine. Didn't really react any differently then the rest of us." Logan studied him for a second before nodding. Mike didn't really look concerned so he supposed he shouldn't be either.

Though it had changed for both of them, Zoey had been the one to break it off. The sad part had been that Chase had truly wanted to try and work things out. See if there wasn't something they could do to fix the situation. Logan couldn't blame him really. And Chase had confided in him on the day they officially ended it that he knew that his feelings for Zoey had changed completely, but he couldn't understand why. Why was it, that after he finally, _finally _had her….his heart didn't seem want her anymore? Logan had no idea about matters of the heart, not like _that _anyway. But he stuck with Chase through the whole ordeal. Logan and Michael had tried to help him cope the best they could, but Chase insisted it was his fault. And it was difficult to watch their best friend beat himself up like that.

Needless to say, it had been a hard few weeks.

Logan sighed and shook himself out of his musings. Too deep for him tonight. He was just going to set this up, meet Zo's new guy, dance and act like and idiot with his friends and hopefully fool around with one of the cute chicks he hadn't gotten to yet. The makings of a fun night all laid out in front of him.

"I feeeeelll yoooouu Johaaaaanaaaa!"

"Shut UP Kevin!"

Well. For the most part.

* * *

* I have no idea how long their winter breaks last or if PCA even have them, so just ignore that if it's not canon! lol.

Now, I do realize that I might have the characters do or say things that they don't normally do. But I'm going to try my best with this fic to not make them annoying sappy and cliche like I've seen in other fics in this fandom. So if I do something so completely out of character for someone and it doesn't affect my plot to change it, please let me know. Because while I may not be a die hard Zoey 101 person, people like this show and these chars and I don't want to completely degrade that.

So click the review button and let me know what you think! That goes for you too sis! :D


	2. t w o

_Hello darlings! Here is chapter two if anyone other then my little Macks is paying attention, lol. I'm sorry it took so long! I'm a friggin bold-faced liar because obviously this wasn't out within the week like I'd said before. *fail*_

**Two**

By the time they were done decorating the common room to Quinn's liking (that girl was a freaking _slave driver_)Logan was seriously considering just going back to his own room and sleeping for the rest of forever. He had no qualms about that at this point. Collapsing on one of the couches in the middle of the room, Logan groaned tiredly.

"Please, someone tell me we're done." He half whined, half begged. Michael sat down next to him, propping his feet up on the table and slumping down looking just as exhausted.

"I don't care if we are or not. _I'm _done."

Quinn stood in front of them with her hands on her hips glaring disapprovingly. "You two are such babies! It didn't even take us that long!"

Logan and Michael looked at her like she was crazy. Cuz, ya know, she was. Logan rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Because you worked us NONSTOP for three _hours_!" She huffed at him dismissively, curling up in one of the chairs across from them.

"Oh wah wah. I'm sorry your _highness _was that a little too much physical labor for you?" She snarked, but raised her eyebrow playfully.

Michael snorted loudly and tried to hide his chuckles behind his hand, _Traitor,_ as Logan glared dangerously at him and Quinn in turn. Crossing his arms he leaned back into the couch, unknowingly looking every bit the petulant child.

"I hate you both."

His friends grinned at him in unison, "Liar."

Chase chose that moment to come waltzing in, smiling at them all in that way that tried to say he was in a good mood but something was secretly bothering him. Yeah, Logan knew him well enough to know that look. It also helped that Chase was just easy to read. Quinn jumped up to greet him, twirling in place with her arms spread wide.

"Soo what do you think?" She asked, obviously proud of 'her' handy work. Logan wished she was a guy; cuz he kind of wanted to hit her.

Chase laughed and tilted his head, impressed. "Looks good guys. And you got it done so fast too! Looks like I didn't have to come back and help after all." Logan and Michael groaned together.

"You could have gotten here sooner man." Michael propped his arm on the arm of the couch and rested his head on it. Logan tried to curl up on the other side, and keep his eyes from drooping shut at random intervals. The little bit of sleep he had gotten hadn't come easy to him last night and he was tired dammit.

"They don't have the stamina to do any type of actual work." He heard Quinn tell Chase and he opened his eyes to glare at her again then look at his other friend who just chuckled.

"Yeah. This whole lightning-fast-decorating-scenario? Was only possible because Mike and I were whipped around like _servants _the whole time."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh my god. Quit complaining!"

"What? It's _true!_"

"Yo. Okay." Chase hearing the rise in Logan's voice, held up his hands. "I'm gonna stop this before it starts. Quinn, Zo wants you and Lola to meet her at the airport in twenty. Michael, you and Logan can come help me bring in the rest of the food and stuff-"

Quinn looked confused but got up anyway. "I thought she wanted to meet Simon by herself first?"

Chase blinked at her interruption but shrugged his shoulders in what he probably thought was a bored fashion. "She's probably just nervous."

Michael leaned forward from his seat to look at him. "…Well then why didn't you go with her?" Logan glared at his friend incredulously and punched him _hard _in the arm. He only glared harder at Mike's offended squawk and shot his gaze to Chase and back quickly, raising his eyebrows and silently asking 'are you seriously that dumb?'.

"She says she needs 'girly' support. She's kind of freaking out over there apparently." Chase chuckled, but Logan's eyes narrowed slightly at the forced smile he gave them.

Quinn started bouncing around again with a giddy smile on her face. "Well in that case I'm leaving now!" she chirped and whipped her phone out of her pocket before any of the guys could blink to call Lola. With a quick wave and another smile she bolted out of the common room, they could hear her chattering to their friend until she exited the building. If someone in PCA didn't know about Zoey's new foreign boyfriend, they sure as hell did now.

Michael sighed but clapped his hands loudly as if he was motivating himself to move. "Stuff in your car?" Chase nodded.

"Yep."

Michael sighed again then headed out after Quinn to the parking lot. Chase went to follow, but Logan smacked his shoulder to get his attention. His bushy-haired roommate lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked lightly but back around to face him. "You can't seriously still be mad that I woke you up. You love parties."

Logan ignored him for once, voice sincere in his question. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Chase froze but his smirk fell, but only slightly. "What? Of course I'm okay. There's nothing going on to be okay about." He tried faking another chuckle but this one was even worse then the last. Did Chase seriously think he didn't know the difference? Or was he just that desperate for the subject to drop? Logan would have been offended if he wasn't so sure it was the latter.

Logan shot him a disbelieving look and Chase matched it with a stubborn glare that didn't echo the half-smile he was trying to keep in place. They stared at each other like that for an entire minute before Chase conceded with a sigh, his entire body sagging and his face falling in defeat.

"It's just that…I can't help but feel a little bit replaced, ya know?"

"Chase, dude," Logan's face turned sympathetic. " it's been months now. Girls get new boyfriends. It happens."

Chase shook his head. "No, see, I _get _that. I'm fine with it. But it's like she doesn't even really want me around anymore. I'm fine with her having a boyfriend-"

Logan's lips tilted skeptically and his eyebrows raised.

"Well, as fine as I can be." he amended sheepishly. "Considering she's like using this guy as an excuse to just not talk to me. God. We were supposed to stay _friends_ dammit! She said that this wasn't going to change anything!"

"Of course she _said _that!" Logan growled, already frustrated. He hadn't meant to get that way. He had really gone into this with every intention of playing the considerate friend, but this constant agonizing over Zoey just needed to _stop._ " More than likely she wanted to get out of talking to you about it as soon as she could. Girls always whine that they wanna talk, and if _you _don't then they whine some more. But if _they _don't, they just lie."

Chase glared at him again. "And what makes you such an expert on Zoey?" Logan huffed and shot his friend a cocky grin.

"I'm Logan Reese, dude. Girls have been my profession for as long as I've been alive. And Zoey, last time I checked, was a girl." His grin widened at the twitch in the corners of Chase's eyes showed he was trying hard not to roll them. " Plus, I've known her just as long as you have. Difference is, I can read her better because I wasn't ever as freakishly infatuated as you were."

Chase couldn't help but laugh at that and Logan considered that a win. "Freakishly infatuated? You're on a roll today aren't you?" Logan shrugged, unashamed and shot him another grin.

"Don't hate." he chuckled.

Chase huffed at him. "I'm not."

"Lies."

"Says who?"

"I do."

"Annddd?"

"Aaaaannddddddddddd." Logan drawled, eyes sparkling, "I win."

Chase huffed again but a chuckle escaped his lips anyway and Logan felt extremely proud of himself as he noticed that the frown lines on his friends for head seemed to have faded. _Good. _He thought. Mission accomplished.

Logan smirked at him while Chase grinned back and wondered how this whole exchange managed to actually make him feel better.

"So I guess I'm being kind of an idiot, huh?" Chase asked.

"Kind of." Logan returned, shrugging. " But it happens. And you in particular happen to get extremely stupid when it comes to her."

"Ouch." Chase pouted, a hand held up to his heart. "That hurts Logan. Right here."

Logan just rolled his eyes and clapped his friend on the back in a 'manly' way to counteract all the fuzzy girly emotional talk. He could feel the estrogen rising.

Chase exhaled loudly but drew up straight at flashed Logan a quick grin before knocking shoulders with him as he passed. "C'mon then. Don't think just because you can talk me out of a funk doesn't mean you can talk your way out of helping carry the rest of this crap in." Logan didn't miss the gratitude that laced the words and the little smile Chase threw over his shoulder before he took off just confirmed the obvious. He knew that was as much of a 'thank you' as he was gonna get from the guy, but he didn't mind. It wasn't like he was going to ask for it in the first place.

Logan sighed, looking completely put-upon and called out. "Geez. Ungrateful much? After all I do for you…?"

"I don't wanna hear iiiiittt." Chase sung, his voice echoing down the hallway. Logan grinned to himself and took off after him. He didn't have to see Chase's face to know he was smiling again and that in itself was another victory to Logan.

He knew he didn't look the type, hell, he didn't _act _the type. But he honestly did love his friends. He just had a really hard time showing it without looking like a total idiot, but in the end Logan just wanted them all to be happy. That was the reason he was trying so hard to get Chase back to normal.

Even though, Logan thought as he met Michael and Chase outside, he would never _tell _any of his friends that on pain of death it, didn't make it any less true.

* * *

By 8:25pm, the event was in full swing.

And it fuckin' _rocked. _

Somehow Lola had managed to get a hold of two multi-colored strobe lights and one regular one, the flashing effects jumbling people's visions and amping up the adrenaline, making everyone hyper and loose(though that could also be due to the fact that he _knew _someone spiked the drinks). People were dancing close together in a carefree, easy manner to the music pounding through the surround sound system that Quinn had put together for the occasion. Logan wasn't quite sure what kind of scheme the girls and Dustin pulled to make sure the teachers stayed away, but he was going to enjoy the benefits of it for as long as it lasted.

_I've really gotta hand it to Zo'. _He thought, smirking coyly at Cami Mason as she passed by with a flirtatious wave. _She definitely knows how to throw a party. _

"Logan!"

Logan turned at the slightly drowned out call of his name and plastered a smile on his face when he realized who it was. _Speak of the devil. _

"Hey Zoey.." He lifted his hand in greeting, raising his eyebrow in speculation at the tall, smiling guy who's arm the blond girl had clutched in her grip. _This must be the new boyfriend._ Logan nodded at him, taking in the blond hair, lean frame(hardly any actual muscle tone from what he could tell) and light, slightly dazed looking brown eyes that didn't look much of anywhere but at Zoey. He couldn't tell if that was because he didn't want to lose her in this crowd of foreign strangers or if he was just seriously that into her. Either way, ew.

"Logan I'm so glad I found you." She gushed, face red from running around all night and possibly from the guy she was currently clinging to. Logan heaved an internal sigh. At least she looked happy. He just didn't want her in her newfound happiness treating Chase, or the rest of them for that matter, like crap because of it.

"No you weren't." He grinned, more a baring of teeth than anything. "You just couldn't find anyone else at the moment."

Logan couldn't tell for sure in the flashing lights but it looked like she blushed at that. He knew it was true anyway. "Well I….no. I wanted to introduce you to Simon."

This seemed to jar the Polish kid(or at least Logan thought he was Polish) out of his stupor and he looked at Logan with a wide cheesy grin, holding out his hand for Logan to shake.

"Hello." He greeted when Logan took the offered hand and shook it quickly. He noticed 'Simon' didn't really have much of an accent. Maybe he was in the States often, which could explain how Zoey met him in the first place. "Logan, right? I'm Simon."

Logan glanced at Zoey who just beamed at him like 'oh my god isn't he just the cutest thing _ever?'_ He wanted to gag. _Michael, Quinn….somebody please save me from the freaking sap! I think I'm gonna drown in it!_

"Yeah…I'm Logan Reese. Nice to meet you dude." Well nobody could say that Logan's momma didn't burn some manners into him. Or that he was a horrible actor. Because right now, he was _damn _proud of his ability to keep talking to this guy and his over-the-moon, stars-in-her-eyes friend and keep a straight face at the same time.

Simon didn't strike him to be a very perceptive person, which would explain why he didn't seem to get that Logan wanted to be as far away as humanly possible right now. "Oh yes! You too! Zoey here has told me all about you and the rest of your friends." He looked down at said girl with an affectionate smile who returned it.

Logan chuckled uncomfortably, "Yeahhh. We, uh, we have some great times together.."

"I can't believe you are all still allowed to be in the school after some of the stunts you've pulled!" Simon continued, face twisted with amusement and disbelief. Logan raised an eyebrow and wondered just what exactly Zoey had told him.

Logan opened his mouth to reluctantly reply when an arm flung itself around his shoulders. "Dude! I've been looking for you!" Thank God for Michael.

Logan smirked, comfortable again with another sane person in his vicinity. " Seems like a lot of people are tonight, not that I can blame 'em. I'm well aware of how irresistible I am."

Michael rolled his eyes and a feminine scoff followed it. Logan peered around Mike's arm.

"Lisa!" Logan grinned, genuinely happy to see the girl. And she looked really good tonight, he had to say. Hair in loose curls, a simple black, tight, v-necked top with a matching skirt that reached to just above her knees. She really didn't need a whole lot of accessories or flashy clothes to show off her looks. Her feet were bare, shoes probably abandoned somewhere like they always were when she danced. She hated shoes, Mike told him by way of explanation when he'd asked.

Zoey and her foreign boy toy currently forgotten, he ducked under his friends arm and accepted the hug that was waiting for him. She giggled and lightly smacked his shoulder when he picked her up. He chuckled back and set her down with a grin. "So Lis' when are you gonna ditch over here and run away with me?"

Lisa leaned close and stage whispered. "My bags are packed, we'll leave tonight." Logan laughed again. This joke between them didn't get old. And neither did Michael's reaction. Even though he _knew_ that not only was Logan not into Lisa in the first place, but that he wouldn't even think of touching her because she was Mike's girl, Mike still tended to get freaked out at the thought.

"Alright alright you two ENOUGH." He half-growled, but it was sort of ruined by the petulant pout he was displaying.

Lisa and Logan shared a grin and she leaned up to kiss Mike's cheek, effectively melting his pout. "You know I only love you baby."

Satisfied, Michael grinned back at her, arm coming up to wrap possessively around her waist. She seemed to like that and snuggled closer to his side. Logan could only shake his head and smile to himself. There wasn't a single girlfriend that Mike had ever had that could compare to Lisa. He definitely approved.

"Mike, Lisa!" Zoey finally broke in, grin looking tight and fake. "You haven't met Simon either have you?" Apparently she didn't like being ignored. And Logan almost laughed when Simon tried a second to late to turn his frown into a smile. _Psh. Caught you dude._

Mike and Lisa turned as one, and Logan could almost feel the envy rising off the new couple. Logan could kind of understand that. Their relationship was what most people would dream of, but Logan had the distinct feeling that Zoey and Simon weren't anywhere near as strong as they were.

Mike looked at him questioningly out of the corner of his eye as Lisa took the reigns in the conversation. Logan shrugged and shot him a semi-guilty smile that made Mike roll his eyes again and wave his hand dismissively in a 'Yeah, yeah. We've got this.' gesture.

_Sorry Mikey. It's your turn. _Logan thought, though he was grateful to be out of there and knew he totally owed Mike later.

But until then, he was off to enjoy himself.

* * *

_Yeahh...Not a lot of actual progression in this chapter. But it will come! I promise you all! :D _

_P.S. _

_Reviews are inspiration. _


	3. t h r e e

***gasp!* What is this? Chapter 3? No way! **

**So like, I'm not quite sure what's with my having Chase angst so hard. I don't usually write angst. Not usually even a little. O_O This damn fic is running away with me, LOL. Seriously, it's just writing itself and I'm letting it. haha. :P**

* * *

"_And, like, oh my God,_ you wouldn't _believe_ what she said to me after wards! Like it was my fault her boyfriend is such a man whore!" The girl sitting next to Logan moaned for what felt like the millionth time in his ear. Trina, he thought, or was it Tiffany? Huh…Whatever. It's not like it really mattered what her name was. Anyway, she was currently driving him up the fucking wall.

Apparently Logan wasn't really as interested as he thought he would be when he'd first approached her. But the girl, for her all lack of intelligence, was almost unbearably hot, so Logan figured he could just pretend he was listening to what she was prattling on about, if just long enough to get her back upstairs to his room.

And by the way she was simpering at his side, hands clutching his arm almost painfully as she batted her (extremely fake) eyelashes up at him, he figured it was safe to assume that wouldn't take too much longer for that to happen.

"What a bitch." He mumbled, responding to a comment he didn't even completely heard; forcing a sympathetic smile instead of the epic eye roll his body wanted so badly to do instead. _Just hold out for a little longer dude. _Logan told himself with a mental sigh. _At least you're gonna get something out of it. _

"I know right? Ugh. I think she's just jealous because I…"

It was a bit of a blessing that the music was loud enough to drown her out if he focused on it he mused silently with a sigh.

Logan turned his gaze to the rest of the room when she wasn't looking. His boredom making him seek out something that could entertain him, at least visually, for the rest of the time it took for him to seal the deal with Tamara(Trinity? Fuck. It was 'T' something, right?)

Mikey and Lisa were dancing. Still. Lisa always wanted to dance and Mike just never had the heart to deny her. Logan stifled a chuckle at the pained look his friend shot him when he realized he was looking. He raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk lifting his lips that had Mike retaliating with a fairly rude gesture before returning his attention to his girlfriend.

Lola and Quinn were enjoying themselves as well in a group of about six girls all wiggling and gyrating together while pretending they totally didn't notice the guys standing around them with their mouths hanging open. Logan almost felt bad for them. They sure as hell weren't getting in on any of that. That was the point of those things, of course. At least that's what he'd gathered from watching other 'Tease Circles' as he and Mike had dubbed them back when they had tried(and failed) to do the very thing those guys were probably thinking about doing.

This was happening not too far away from where Zoey and Simon were standing amongst their own little gaggle of people that were cooing at and hugging them both. Zoey looked damn pleased with herself, triumphant. Logan could vaguely catch bits and pieces of _congratulations! _and _you're just the cutest couple ever! _floating around through the music. He snorted in disgust, _Shit. You'd think this was a wedding reception. Not a damn party. _Zoey looked up just in time to glare heatedly at him but Logan just grinned back in a way that he knew was probably more feral than friendly.

After everyone else was accounted for, Logan allowed his attention to focus on the one person that he had actually been worried about. Not that there was any chance in hell he'd let anyone else know that. And it was only because he knew how the guy got when his emotions were outta wack.

There were only a few people that he knew that possessed Chase's particular brand of crazy when it came to hair. And only one of them had something even close to the same color; so it really wasn't hard to spot Chase when actually looking for him. Logan's stomach clenched strangely when he found his other friend standing awkwardly away from the rest of the crowd and he didn't stop to analyze it as more then concern. Chase's back was against the wall, eyes glazed over in a way that told Logan he was thinking way too goddamn hard about something that was driving him insane. He wasn't even attempting to talk to anyone or enjoy the party in any way. That just proved Logan right, really.

Chase was miserable.

"Logan have you even been listening to a single word I've said?" Teresa whined loudly, arms crossed angrily as she glared at him. Logan thought her 'intimidating' stance needed a bit of work.

He grinned winningly at her and her expression glazed slightly. And people wondered why he was so full of himself, honestly. "Sure I have. Listen, don't even worry about that other chick said about you. I agree with you, she's just jealous."

She smiled at him half forgiving, half flirtatious and apparently decided that now was the appropriate time for her to slide into his lap. " Ya know I saw Katie totally looking at you us just now. She's had a crush on you for awhile. Why don't you say we give her something to simmer over?" She purred in a way that really wasn't seductive at all. Wow. _What did I see in her again?_, he wondered, then almost startled as he felt the press of a rather impressive chest against his_. Oh yeah. _

Now, normally, this would be the part where Logan would proceed to work his magic until she agreed that she was _definitely _thinking what he was thinking and spend the rest of the night upstairs with him.

But the problem with that was, Chase obviously was not okay. Logan had thought he was, but he obviously wasn't. And he couldn't focus on his current conquest with his friend moping in the backround, and godamit why wouldn't the guy just let the whole thing go already? He wanted to go wipe that sorry ass look of his friends face. Make him laugh again and smile like he actually _meant _it and have it last more then a few seconds. The desire to do so itched under Logan's skin insistently and for probably the millionth time since this entire thing happened, he found himself cursing the fact that he cared as much as he did.

_This is fucking ridiculous. _He growled to himself, trying to keep his eyes on the hot, _smoking hot_, girl currently all wrapped around him who, by the look on her face was all kinds of ready to ditch the party. The fact that it was actually _hard_ to do freaked him out a little. His gaze kept drifting over her shoulder to Chase's forlorn expression before snapping back to her only to slide back to Chase again, and by the forth time Logan had to actually _physically _stop himself from shoving the girl on his lap to the floor and forcing his friend out of his stupor.

Chase was miserable. _And fucking distracting._

"_Logan!"_

He sighed. Well fuck.

"Look, sorry Tabby, I've got something I've gotta go do."

"Excuse me?" She screeched as he slid out from under her. He really did try to not let her fall on her ass but she just clung to him as he stood, finger nails digging into his shoulders, making him wince. "What the hell is so important?"

He glared at her, prying her hands off him as she slid to the floor. "None of your business." He growled, irritated. "I've gotta go." Logan dropped her hands and started to weave his way through the crowd of people separating him and Chase without another look back. Though the lingering snarl of, "And it's Cassandra you asshole!" made him chuckle when he was pretty sure he should have been feeling at least some semblance of guilt. Man, he'd been way off that time.

When Logan managed to weave his way through the crowd, he slid in front of Chase with his arms crossed and a disapproving scowl on his lips.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck you think you're doing?"

Chase blinked at him a couple times, as if he couldn't recognize who Logan was. Realization crept slowly onto his face as well as embarrassment. Probably at being caught brooding.

"Standing?"

Logan scoffed. "You mean sulking?"

"I'm not _sulking._ I-"

"Listen to me Chase." He cut off, making sure he and Chase were eye to eye. "This needs to stop. It's over between you two. _You _were a big factor in that. And frankly, I would be glad if I were you because she seems to be slowly but surely turning into a real bitch."

Chase twitched, but didn't respond and Logan thought he might have been slightly harsh. Bitch or not, Chase had liked her for a long ass time and she was still their friend...at least for now.

Logan sighed his stance loosening and he went to stand beside his friend, bumping shoulders companionably in apology. Chase slumped slightly, bringing his body closer to Logan. Logan blinked at the comforting warmth that enveloped his side. Weird.

"I know." Chase breathed, not seeming to notice that he was practically leaning on his friend. "It's my fault. I wanted to end it, and I stand by that. I don't want to get back with her." He looked at Logan as if trying to convey his honesty there. "But she was…Dude, she was my _everything _for so long. I just don't _get _it."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Don't get what?"

"I don't get why I don't feel the loss as much as I should."

"You…What?" 'Kayy he totally missed something here.

"I'm not upset because she's got a new boyfriend." Chase said, looking back out into the dancing crowd. "It's the fact that I don't feel as much as I should about all this. It sucks she's been ignoring me, yeah. But I thought she was the love of my life. How could I have broken up with her and not felt like my heart was shattering? How come I'm not wanting to go and rip this guys face off?"

Logan closed his eyes for a second. Jesus. He was not the relationship guru. Sex guru, girl guru. Sure. But this was all getting a little deep for him and he was never really good at this kind of stuff. He opened his mouth to say something funny, something to diffuse the situation but what came out was kind of way out of left field for his train of thought.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that maybe she _wasn't _the love of your life?"

….Well what the fuck did he go and say _that _for?

Chase whipped around to stare at him incredulously. "Of course she was! I'd never felt like that about anybody before. I'm pretty sure I know myself enough to recognize my own emotions."

Logan wanted to smack himself for digging even deeper into this. "Well, yeah. I know that. Trust me. I know all about your Zoey drama." He shrugged, jostling the other teen in the process. "Since I've known you, you've never really liked anybody but Zoey. All I'm trying to say is that maybe she was the _first_ girl you ever loved. Not the love of your life. People fall in and out of love all the time. Maybe she just made you wait too long and your feelings changed. It _happens, _dude."

Chase's eyes were wide, mouth hanging open in shock through Logan's whole little speech. By the time Logan was done, he'd watched his friends face slowly turn from shocked to thoughtful as Chase took in everything he'd said.

Logan brought a hand to rub at his neck in frustration. Okay. Now he was pretty sure he'd said way too much. The last thing he needed right now was Chase angry at him. That was never pretty. He chanced a glance at his suddenly silent friend, bracing himself for the outburst he was sure he had coming to him.

What he got was Chase's smile, sudden and bright. Head tilting to the side in the way it did when he was trying his best not to laugh at something. It absolutely _did not _do weird things to Logan's stomach.

Logan felt his face heat up. "What's so funny?" He growled, crossing his arms again defensively.

Chase's smile grew wider. "You." he chuckled. "I didn't know you knew so much about things like that."

Logan snorted again. "Psh. What, just because I act like an idiot sometimes doesn't mean I really _am _one. I'm more perceptive then you think."

Chase laughed loudly at that and Logan wondered if the guy had seriously just lost his mind in the last five minutes.

"Have you been reading the dictionary lately to make yourself sound smarter? Really dude, it's sweet. You didn't have to do that on my account." Logan blanched, then punched him in the arm with a mock glare and a smirk.

"Don't be jealous because your vocabulary isn't as extensive as mine!" For some reason Chase found this even more funny, his body forcing him to bend at the waist from the force of his laughter. Logan couldn't help but smile as he watched him. He'd definitely take giggly, making-fun-of-him Chase over sulky Chase any day.

But he did think it was slightly fucked up that him using larger words had his best friend in convulsive laughter. Asshole.

Chase managed to contain his giggles, oh Logan was gonna rag on him forever about that, and looked around. His eyes looked more alert now. Like he was suddenly sucked back into the reality of what was going on around him.

_Yes. _Logan thought at him. _That's right. You're at a party, that you've been ignoring in favor of moping. Do you see the issue I have with this?_

"Dude. Did you ditch Cassandra Stamos to come talk to me? Seriously?" Chase was staring at him like he'd grown another head between glancing over at the girl who was still glaring venomously at him. Logan didn't even twitch.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do? Leave you to your thoughts? Your head is a scary place, man." He shot back with a shrug.

Chase tried to look insulted, but apparently he was epically failing at that today. "Wait, so _you _ditch one of the hottest girls in the freaking _universe_ and _I'm _the crazy one?"

"I didn't say crazy. I _implied _more around the area of deranged." _And you should be grateful I care as much as I do, you dick._

Chase laughed again, and Logan idly wondered if it was supposed to be so good to hear. " Fuck you."

Logan smirked. " Baby, you couldn't handle me." He chuckled triumphantly as Chase obviously wasn't expecting that response if the sputtering glare he was suddenly faced with was any indication. His face seemed a few shades darker then normal, but Logan couldn't tell for sure if it was because of the lights or not.

Meh. He'd give himself the benefit of the doubt.

"So," He asked motioning toward the rest of the party. "Are you finally gonna join in or am I gonna have to make you?"

Chase's mood seemed to shift a little at the mention of the party. He seemed almost hesitant. " Ah…Well. I don't know…I mean. You know I can't really dance. I just come to these things to talk to people and-"

"Matthews." Logan warned. "You will get your little Jewish ass out there. You will dance with hot chicks and have a badass fucking time. You will act like an idiot with me and Mikey and forget all this emo-mopey crap." He huffed, eyes widening at Chase when the other teen tried to open his mouth to deny him. Logan was not leaving him here again. No fucking way. " No excuses. This is non-negotiable."

Chase chuckled and nodded, but still looked wary. He bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating something.

Well what the fuck was there to contemplate? He was not letting Chase get out of this, so he'd better not be trying to come up with an escape plan.

Logan felt the base of another song thumping across his back and he looked over his shoulder and the dancing crowd. A slow smirk spread across his face as he met Chase's eyes again. _Well I **did** say I'd make him._

_

* * *

_

Chase's eyebrows furrowed at the odd look on Logan's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Logan's smirk just widened. Chase looked out to the dance floor and back to Logan's crazy ass expression.

"…Ohhh no. Nonononono! Fuck that. You can't make me do it! I won't!"

Logan gripped his arm firmly, smiling all the wider. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Logan-!" Chase yelped as he was suddenly yanked out right into the middle of the throng of people.

"EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR!" Logan screeched along with the song, while simultaneously spinning Chase around in his grip to clasp their hands together to do some funked-out version of the tango. Chase's face was bright red and Logan knew for sure this time it had nothing to do with the lights and everything to do with the fact that everyone was watching them as they did so.

Logan always did thrive under the spotlight.

He grinned again at Chase who was mouthing over and over again, 'I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you.' Only succeeding in making Logan throw his head back and cackle delightedly. It would have been a little more convincing if Chase was actually, ya know, struggling.

They both turned mid-stride at the sound of Mike's loud snorting-guffaw thing and Lisa's high-pitched adrenaline filled giggles.

"Mike! Dude! Helpme!" He yelped when Logan spun them again as he tried not to trip over their feet.

Mike only laughed louder.

Chase's jaw dropped. "Oh you ass!" he growled but it was kind of downplayed but the small, silly grin that slipped onto his face when Logan started shaking their arms around in a completely off-beat wave. Chase wanted to be annoyed that he was being dragged out into something so freaking embarrassing, but he couldn't seem to find it in him to do so. Logan's hands were warm and secure and a little sweaty in his own, his laughter flew through the air as rapidly as he moved their bodies. Logan would catch his eyes a few times questioningly, as if asking if this was really alright or if he was just making Chase even more miserable. The answer, despite the fact that his face would be permanently red for the next month, was always yes. It was really okay.

Chase rolled his eyes at Logan who wiggled his eyebrows at him in what he guessed was supposed to be a flirty manner but it just made him laugh. He let out a (totally manly) scream as he was suddenly thrust away from Logan's body, nothing but Logan's hand holding his right keeping him from being flung into someone else before he was brought back in a spinning motion that sent him rolling into Logan's arms. Logan must have timed the dramatic ending because the music suddenly stopped then, fading into another song that he'd never heard before.

Logan was so much closer now, Chase noticed as they breathed heavily, their breathes brushing against each others faces. Chase could see that Logan had a thin line of sweat lining the top of his forehead on the line of his shaggy hair.

"Told ya," he breathed, smirking at Chase. "I would make ya."

His arms were tightly wound around Chase's waist and Chase, in his flailing, had managed to wind up with his arms wrapped around Logan's neck. Logan's eyes were bright with laughter and energy and he was warm and strong, all wrapped around Chase like he was and for some reason it was suddenly very, very hard to come up with a response.

He tried for humor, as was his default in nervous situations. " Whatever, Reese. Admit it. You just wanted an excuse to touch me." Chase smirked, hoping his voice wasn't as frazzled sounding to Logan as it was to him. Why was he frazzled again?

Logan snorted at him but was still smiling, not seeming to notice Chase's issue.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night darlin'." He drawled, a bit of faux-twang dripping from his words. Chase couldn't do anything but laugh at him again. He was doing that more in the last few minutes then he had in the last few days.

Of all the people that he thought would help him through all this Zoey crap, Chase had really not thought it would have been Logan. Not that he didn't think the guy cared, or that he would be completely oblivious to what was going on. But he had thought one of the girls or at least Mike would be the main one around. Then Logan had come in and just…

Logan made him laugh when all he wanted to do was tear his hair out and cry like a little girl. Logan told him he was being and idiot when he was being one and made sure Chase knew that he was a lot stronger then he gave himself credit for when he was stewing in self-loathing. Logan made Chase do crazy shit when he wanted to sulk like jump off the pool building or dance like a retard in the middle of a crowded room, not to mention in front of his ex and her new boyfriend.

But the thing he'd been discovering about Logan lately was that he made Chase just not give a damn. And it felt good to not fucking _care _for once_._

Chase blinked at the feel of arms squeezing his waist and looked up into Logan's now concerned face. Well, you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't know the guy. To anyone else it would just look like his normal smug-ass smirk.

"Whoa dude. Thought I lost ya there." The slightly anxious note in his voice wasn't lost on Chase. He shot Logan what he was sure was a snarky look because his friend seemed to relax enough to continue as he normally would. "I know I'm an amazing dancer and everything but I hadn't thought you'd be one to turn all fan girl on me." His smirk grew at Chase's annoyed huff. "But I suppose I can't expect even you to be immune to my charms. Don't worry about it dude, I know I'm irresistible. It's my curse to bear."

"Oh yes." Chase muttered, voice bland. "Yes Logan. I secretly worship the ground you walk on and I honestly have no idea how I'd survive not seeing your face every day. Please have mercy on this poor infatuated soul."

Logan made a face at him and stuck his tongue out at Chase who blinked but did it right back. They stayed like that for a moment before bursting into laughter. Chase shook with it in the cage of Logan's arms and he could feel the other teens shoulders bouncing up and down. Chase could feel peoples eyes on them as they got louder and louder, not seeming to be able to stop but they couldn't be bothered to care.

It was an awesome feeling.

* * *

**I have the distinct feeling Mack is gonna kill me for leaving it there...Though I'm not totally sure why. lol. ;PP Review my loves!**


	4. f o u r

_Okay just don't listen to me when it comes to update times. Just don't do it because I'm a failure of such EPIC proportions when it comes to deadlines for myself, lol. _

* * *

"Hey Logan! Chase!" Lola called out from the crowd, who had long gone back to what they were doing, dragging Quinn along behind her. She was looking at them with a small frown on her face. As if they were some equation that she couldn't figure out. It was kind of frightening. Chase gulped nervously as they approached. Everyone knew what happened when Quinn couldn't figure something out; something usually got blown up.

Logan lifted one of his hands to wave at the girls. "Sup ladies?" He grinned unrepentantly as Chase rolled his eyes again. The guy just had no shame.

Lola shot a pointed look at them, flicking her gaze to where Logan's hands still rested at Chase's waist with a devious smirk. "Not much. Just…enjoying the show." She raised her eyebrow at Chase who blushed and jumped out of Logan's arms and a good foot away. Logan frowned slightly before his arms shot back to his sides. At least Chase was pretty sure that's what he saw because when he looked again Logan's suave grin was back in place. Things were kind of mixed up in his head at the second, so of course he could be wrong. Yeah..

"Nice dancing by the way." Quinn winked at him and Chase groaned.

"God can we just never mention this again?"

Logan's arm slipped warm and familiar around his shoulders while his other hand came up to slap him on the chest. "No can do buddy. Cell phones have cameras now. Our epic bromance is gonna be immortalized on everyone's facebook pages until the day we die."

Chase groaned again.

"I hate you so much."

Logan's response was a blinding grin and he couldn't help but return it.

* * *

Zoey's lip curled upward in a scowl at Logan and Chase's display. Because of course if all the attention wasn't entirely on them then they found a way to fix that. She was surprised Michael hadn't been in on it. It was obvious they were trying to ruin her party. The 'gay' play she hadn't expected them to pull out at something like this but she had underestimated them before.

"Whoa." Simon chuckled suddenly, head tilted slighting to the side in that adorable way of his. "You never told me that was going on when you introduced me to them Zo'" He said, shooting her an amused glance out of the corner of his eye. "What, did you think I'd care?"

Zoey blinked, confused. "Hmm?"

"Your friends." He tilted his chin to the dance floor, smiling fondly at her as if she was purposefully being slow. "You didn't tell me they were together."

_Ooh. _She started, staring up at Simon in shock.

Huh.

She hadn't thought he was that gullible.

Zoey didn't have to look to see who Simon was talking about. She had a pretty good idea. "Um." She blinked rapidly at him, shaking her head at the thought of Logan and Chase actually…_together. _She cringed at the image, giggling to herself at the absurdity of it. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She forced another chuckle. "They aren't together, they just pull this act sometimes. It's a thing they do. Mostly to annoy us or get attention."

She saw Simon's dark blond eyebrow's raise towards his forehead and his lips pressed together to smother his tilting grin. "Okay, grabbing each others asses or holding hands is one thing, but _that _looks pretty damn convincing to me." he chuckled again, obviously very amused by her friends. Well at least somebody was. "They must use it on you often, huh?"

"I don't know!" Zoey huffed, annoyed at her boyfriend's sudden fascination with her friends' idiotic quirks as she crossed her arms. "Why does it matter?"

"It's just…" Simon shook his head and looked back out to the dance floor again, brow furrowed. "Are you _sure?_"

She scoffed. "Oh please, they're horrible. You must be a whole lot easier to punk than the rest of us." Zoey laughed, swiveling her head to match Simon's line of sight. She had fully intended to shoot a menacing glare Logan and Chase's way for being insensitive assholes once again(they had been known to seriously piss off the kids that actually _were _gay) but instead ended up stuttering helplessly over the words.

Logan and Chase were still standing in the middle of the room after their impromptu dance session, and pressed flush together. Chase's arms wrapped tight around Logan's neck, head tilted up only slightly to meet the others eye while Logan's own arms were fit snugly around Chase's waist as if they belonged there. This wasn't like the other times when they would cling to each other and make kissy faces, this was…different. And, well, strange.

But that wasn't the most disconcerting thing. It was…they were smiling at each other. Not those huge, goofy, mischievous grins they got when they thought they were doing something particularly 'awesome'( read: stupid). No, these smiles were small and soft and…affectionate? She'd never seen that look on Chase's face before; not even with her, she noted with a small clench of her jaw against the sudden flare of jealousy. And she sure as hell had _never _seen, heard of or read about Logan looking at anyone that way.

And they were just _standing _there like that. So close they were breathing each others air, smiling those stupid soppy smiles at each other and _what in the world was going on here?_

She saw Logan whisper something to Chase that made the other teen's smile grow wide and light his face up. It took her seeing him like that now to realize that he hadn't looked that happy in, well, _months. _Which she knew was her fault, for the most the fact that it was Logan Reese of all people putting that smile on Chase's face again after so long…it…it was barely comprehensible.

"They…uh." She struggled to smile up at Simon in the flurry of confusion that was clouding her thoughts. Since when was Logan the one to make Chase happy? They've always been best friends but Logan, in his core, was as selfish as they come. Chase was so sensitive and good, it didn't make sense for them to have suddenly gotten as emotionally close as all that. "I guess they've gotten a bit better. They tend to bust out the big guns when they're really trying to put on a show." She hedged, proud that her voice was steady and confidant sounding in a way that she definitely did not feel.

Simon snorted into his hand, eyebrow twitching upward like he was unconvinced but he said nothing more about it as he smiled and waved at the next little batch of Zoey's friends that came up to meet him. _"Oh and this must be Simon!"_ Zoey tore her eyes away from Logan and Chase when they finally separated, definitely _not_ noticing how slow and reluctant their movements were. It was just too weird to think about.

* * *

Michael can honestly say that this was one of the best and strangest parties that he and his friends had ever managed to make happen. Best because, duh, so far he'd gotten to spend all night with his girl. Who was by far the most fantastic person in the whole damn world and proved herself as such by taking pity on him when his 'dancing feet' were starting to lag by claiming she was thirsty and needed a rest just so he didn't have to admit that he was tired.

Lisa could dance until she passed out, she _never _needed to rest. Girl had some amazing stamina. And yes that could be taken in more than one way, thanks.

And strange because, well, he'd had to watch Chase and Logan hang all over each other for half the night. Which he would normally completely ignore if not for the fact that they didn't seem to be doing it just for show. He made a mental note to ask them about that later.

But right now he had a beautiful woman all up in his space.

"_This_," Lisa giggled into his ear, and _gah she knows what that does to me!_ " Is so much fun! Why don't we do this more often?"

Slumping down into the nearest chair, he gently pulled her into his lap. "Hey people need something to look forward to!" He said, or yelled in the general vicinity of her ear. "And besides do you have any idea how hard it is to make sure all the teachers stay in their side of the school so we can throw these things? Oh speakin' of which…"He trailed off sticking his tongue out at Lis' and pulling out his cell when she rolled her eyes at him and laughed again. Michael hit five on his speed-dial and turned to press a kiss to her cheek as he waiting for Dustin to answer.

"Heyo."

"What's the damage little man?"

Michael could hear the kid shrug over the phone. "Not much, everything's still green. Adults are actually as boring as we think they are. Or at least-Geez! How loud does that stuff have to be?"

"Loud enough that we have to scream over it, duh." He chuckled. "Alright dude. You still good? Need us to bring you anything?"

"Nah, I'm all set 'til you guys are done. Lola brought me enough candy to last forever!"

Mike winced. Oooh man. He was so not dealing with the kid's stomach ache. "Uh yeah, I mean do you need me to bring you some real food?"

Dustin paused. "What do you mean real food?"

Lisa burst into giggles(he'd stopped questioning her bat-like hearing) and Mike rolled his eyes heavenward wondering what they fuck they were teaching Zoey's little brother. "Never mind Dustin. I'll catch ya later. Ring me if you need anything."

"Gotcha. Bye Mikey."

"Bye." He chuckled out again before hanging up and slipping his phone into his pocket and letting his arm resume its place around Lisa's waist. She hummed happily, her arms squeezing lightly around his neck.

"You're so sweet with him." She cooed, flicking her finger along the shell of his ear affectionately.

Michael blushed and shook his head to move his ear away. "Hey he's currently playing keeper for the proffs. Least I can do is check up on him and make sure he's not starving or something. Doesn't mean I like him." Lisa snorted in that way of hers that should absolutely not be adorable and shot him a look that said that she clearly didn't believe him.

Grumbling, he relented. Goddamn girlfriend with her pretty pout…"Oh fine! He's actually an okay kid." Lisa smiled triumphantly and kissed his cheek before hopping off his lap and dragging him bodily out of his chair for another dance.

* * *

Four hours later the only people left in the room were Chase, Logan, Lola, Quinn, Zoey and Simon. Michael and Lisa had left an hour before to go check up on Dustin again and make sure the kid actually got to go to bed, leaving the six of them to finish cleaning the disaster that was the common room.

_That_ had been fun. If listening to everyone's post-adrenaline bitch fits about cleaning was considered fun. All Logan really wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep for the next week and a half. And when everything was clean and out of the way, he collapsed in an exhausted heap on the couch, not even bothering to open his eyes. He must have landed on someone if the resulting grumbling was any indication.

"Shhhh." Logan whined, burying his face in the person's thigh. "All done now. Sleep time please."

"I'll make sure you'll sleep forever if you don't _remove your goddamn face Logan!_" Lola growled, long nails digging warningly into his neck. His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to glare at her before moving to sit up with an exaggerated sigh.

"_Fine_." He grumbled, motioning to Quinn. "You need to keep her on a leash. She's a bitch when she's not getting her beauty sleep."

"That's probably not the best thing to say to her right now." Simon pointed out from where he and Zoey were curled together on one of the lounge chairs, said girl already snoozing with her head on his shoulder.

Logan opened his mouth to respond when he was suddenly punched viciously in the ribs. "_Fuck you Lola!"_ He screeched, jumping up from the couch quickly.

She sent him her "I'm scuzzing you cuz you're a douche bag" face and Logan glared back, pushing a zombied-looking Quinn out of her chair and in the direction of the couch where she went without protest. Lola pulled her to her side without another word and Quinn curled into her, eyes already slipping shut again.

"Oh, so _she _gets to cuddle but I don't?" Logan snarked.

"Yes." Lola snarled sweetly. Logan blinked. How the fuck does someone manage to pull _that _off?

Chase came back into the room then, phone slipping shut. "'Kay guys. Mike's got Dustin back in his room safe and we're all good to go." He grinned tiredly at them from the doorway, leaning heavily on it.

"Thank god." Logan jumped back out of the chair and stretched. "Seeya!" He waved at them and with a cheeky grin and nudged Chase's shoulder as he walked past. "Thanks for comin' out guys!" He echoed down the hallway.

Rolling his eyes, Chase paused as he went to follow. "You guy's need any help getting them to the room?"

Lola tilted her head and smiled down at Quinn who was snuffling quietly into her shoulder. "No, I'm okay. She'll wake up enough to walk at least." Chase nodded at her, returning her small smile and swung his gaze to Simon, slightly surprised at the lack of venom he felt towards the other guy. He must be really tired.

Grinning, Simon shook his head in decline. "She's light enough to carry if all else fails."

"You say that like you won't actually have to do it." Chase chuckled. He raised his hand and nodded to them both before meandering after Logan and back to their room.

By the time he made it there, Logan was already curled up blissfully in his blankets, snoring noisily. Mike and Lisa were no where to be found, but Chase shrugged it off. He was too exhausted to be real concerned about it.

Toeing out of his shoes, Chase managed to muster up enough energy to take his shirt off before falling face-first into his pillow and groaning with relief. The party had been surprisingly fun. And there had been a lot of things brought to light that he needed to think about. It had been good though, and not nearly as horrible as he'd originally thought it was going to be. Thanks to Logan, he'd actually had a good time and had hardly thought of Zoey or Simon all night.

He smiled into his pillow, each breath sinking him further and further into his bed. He was sore and his muscles warm and he could feel sleep pulling him under with each passing second. But Chase pried his eyes open to look at the rising and falling of the pile of blankets that was Logan. He could feel his lips twitching up again as his eyes closed once more. The guy had been a live saver tonight and Chase definitely would not be forgetting about how supportive Logan had been. He really was a great friend.

A picture of Logan's smile as they'd danced around the room flitted behind Chase's eyelids and he fell asleep with that image in his mind and Logan's steady breath's lulling him to sleep.


End file.
